SPARTAN-984
SPARTAN-984 is one of the characters in the Ultimo Fighter game along with Smash Wars. 984 is a very technical fighter with extremely powerful attacks which take long times to charge, fast dashes, and quick blocks, mixed in with some fast attacks, meaning he takes time to master, but is very powerful in the right hands. Appearance 984 prefers to wear Mark IV MJOLNIR armor, modified with a Mark VI shield generator. Outside of his armor, his skin is normal because he spends time outside it too. Personality 984's personality is mixed: he is optimistic, but occasionally suffers heavy depression due to his home life or extreme anger bouts. History Ultimo Fighter series Coming soon Story The Prophet of Truth attempts to expand into the Ultimo universe, and despite the best efforts by other characters, conquers half of it. It's up to 984 to save the day... again. Ending 984 performs a battleslide and knocks Truth off of his chair. As the Ultimo X universe gets closer to being Glassed, 984 shoots the Prophet in the head. 984 then finds a plasma cannon and destroys all of the CSS-Class Battlecruisers attempting to destroy the universe. He then rides his Mongoose towards a hillside, hoping "to find some god damn rest for once". Biography 984 was a supersoldier pulled back in time to serve in the UNSC. This was done against his will and with no chance of ever returning back. However, he didn't mind: his home life was completely terrible. He served well, and now looks to only find some peace. The Ultimo X universe is his next stop. Unfortunately, he's not gonna find peace here, that's for sure. Battle Quotes Normal *"Never underestimate the enemy you face... unless you're freaking badass." *"Aim for the head unless you're carrying a rocket launcher." *"Did that hurt? Actually, yes." *"Look at me, I'm flying!" *"AGAIN? Jeez, you never get rest." *"This is more annoying than trying to open a package with your bare hands. Which isn't very annoying, now that I look on it." *"ULTRA-POWERFUL-MOVE-THAT-REALLY-HAS-NO-USE! HAAAAAAAAA!" *"FUCK YOU WHALE, AND FUCK YOU DOLPHEEN! That stuff is funny as hell." When facing certain characters *(when facing Christina)"Remember, just because you're Ultimo's girlfriend/wife doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." *(when winning against Christina)"I'm not sexist. I kicked your butt, but I knew that you put up a fight." *(when facing Darth CheerCheer) "Must... resist... commenting!" *(when facing Darth CheerCheer) "Yargh, that sucked more than your mom." *(when facing Darth Raiden)"The ultimate fight of evil versus... semi-good? Anti-hero? What would I be called?" *(when winning against Darth Raiden)"I feel like Starkiller in TFU. Assuming he killed Palpy instead of dying at his hands." *(when facing Jade Wong)"Ultimate magician versus ultimate supersoldier. This'll be a fight for the ages." *(when winning against Jade Wong)"I kicked Jade Wong's ass! I imagined it'd be a little harder, but oh well." *(when facing SPARTAN-984)"Wait, how the hell am I fighting me?" *(when winning against SPARTAN-984)"Motherfucking flash clone. He was one month overdue for death anyways." Hyper Combo (Finishers) *'Rage Beating': Only usable if 984 has 20% or less health. 984 savagely beats on his opponent with randomly selected attacks including Haymaker uppercuts and close-range Shotguns, before kicking his enemy onto the ground and curbstomping them. During this 984's eyes, tinted hell red, are visible through his visor. *'Aerial Finisher': 984 picks up his opponent, uses a prototype Jetpack, and flies into the air, beating on his enemy, before brutally sending them back down into the ground. Shortly after the opponent dies, 984's jetpack explodes, sending him into the wall. Super Smash Bros. Smash Wars 984 was created as part of the third batch of SPARTAN-II Supersoldiers. He went against his parents' will. He eventually proved to be a sufficient fighter, so much that he was invited to the World of Trophies to participate in the Smash Wars tournament. 984 knows he's not invincible, knows that he can be defeated if his head isn't in the game, and he knows that if he's gonna die, he'll give the enemy one hell of a fight before he goes to Valhalla, or take the enemy with him, and send them to Hell itself. Moveset Normal *Neutral attack - As standard, two-punch then high kick. *Dash attack - Charges with fist protruded outward. *Strong Down - Smashes the ground, making the short distance around it vibrate. *Strong Side - Powerful high kick. Slow, but if it hits it hurts like hell. *Strong Up - Jumps a short distance, then kicks up. Smash *Side Smash - Punches six times extremely fast. *Down Smash - Charges up a powerful punch and delivers it onto anyone who dares approach him. *Up Smash - Flips and kicks up extremely fast. *Ledge attack - Punches target. *100% Ledge attack - Gets up, kicks target, and flips back into standing position. *Floor attack - Spins around, tripping anyone that comes into contact. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Kicks nearest target. *Forward Aerial - Charges forward. *Back Aerial - Flips backwards with foot extended. *Up Aerial - Flips up and kicks target. If done in proximity to the ground, 984 will launch himself off the ground and into the air. *Down Aerial - Flies into the ground with fist extended. Craters ground upon impact if applicable. Grabs & Throws *Pummel - Punches enemy in face, sending them away to the side. The downside is that only one Pummel can be performed. *Forward Throw - Kicks target away. *Back Throw - Backflips and launches opponent in other direction. *Up Throw - Picks up enemy, and tosses them into the air. *Down Throw - Throws opponent down on the ground, cratering it. If it's done at the correct moment, a curbstomp can be added to this. Special Moves Standard Special Move = Plasma Pistol Charge (When first used, charges a Plasma Pistol. Use again to send an overcharged shot streaming sideways) Side Special Move = SPARTAN Laser (Takes out a SPARTAN Laser and fires it, busting through anything destroyable. It takes three seconds to charge though) Up Special Move = Aerial Plasma Grenades (Throws plasma grenades in the air) Down Special Move = Shield Flare (Flares his armor's shields, doing no damage, but knocking back and stunning any enemy hit and dealing 5% damage to himself) Final Smash = HEV Pod Storm (Sends down HEV Pods all over the place. If it hits a destroyable object, like a tower on Shadow Moses Island, it destroys it instantly and players take damage if they get hit with an HEV pod. If a HEV Pod lands on stage, it disappears shortly after: it cannot be picked up and used as an item like Snake's grenades, and no ODSTs come out) Final Smash #2 = MAC Round (984 performs his smash taunt and calls for MAC assistance, but the request is accepted and following that a single small MAC round batters the arena, dealing heavy damage to everyone, one-hit-KOing anyone in the blast radius, and destroying all breakable objects. The MAC round combined with HEV Storm can throw HEVs in the air allowing them to be used again as projectiles. The impact will also cause shellshock for all players temporarily) Final Smash #3 = NOVA Bomb (984 reveals a large package from his pocket: it turns out to be an ultra-powerful NOVA Bomb. Shortly afterwards, the gargantuan explosion instant-KOs everyone in the arena. This includes other players, Pokemon, Assist Trophies, and 984 himself) Special Movements Clapping Pose Claps for a few seconds, then steps into his HEV pod. Taunts Up Taunt-Cracks his knuckles. Side-Reloads his Assault Rifle Down-Racks his Shotgun loudly. Smash Taunt-Asks for MAC support: the request is denied. Victory Pose :::Victory Theme: Halo Theme MJOLNIR Mix *Says "This is 984, target eliminated, awaiting orders." *Racks his Shotgun and fires it in a 21-gun salute. *Says "I'm done here. Send a Pelican." *If winning against Master Chief, says, "Where'd your luck go now, huh?" before performing Taunt 2. On-Screen Appearance An HEV pod slams into the ground and blow open, revealing 984. Wii Remote Choice Says, "HEV Pod has locked onto location. It's not gonna be very long now" or "This is going to be one very long day. *sighs*" Animation is either 984 loading his Silenced SMG or racking his Shotgun. Credits Music *Painkiller - Judas Priest Alternate Costumes 984's alternate costumes affect the color of his armor, as well as the Armor Permutations he has. Uniform/Armor Changes Mark IV Armor Mark V Armor Mark VI Armor CQB Armor EVA Armor EOD Armor Hayabusa Armor Hayabusa/Katana Armor (requires completion of Subspace Emissary) Security Armor ODST Armor Rogue Armor Recon Armor (Requires completion of EM92: Smashfall) Bungie Armor (Flaming Helmet Recon) (Requires completion of EM92: Smashfall on Hard without losing a life) Scout Armor ODST Body Suit SPI Armor Color Changes Red White Blue Yellow Brown Green Black Purple Grey Sage Active Camouflage Camouflage Urban Camouflage Desert Camouflage Battle-Damaged Snake's Codec Conversation Otacon: What is it this time Snake? Snake: I'm fighting this guy, he's decked in full body armor (except for his hands part only happens if 984 is wearing the Body Suit). Otacon: He appears to be wearing MJOLNIR Assault Armor/a modified ODST Body Suit. Snake: What? Otacon: This person is SPARTAN-984, part of the third batch of genetically altered SPARTAN-II supersoldiers. The MJOLNIR armor was created for them (happens if 984 is wearing the Body Suit but he appears to be wearing a modified ODST Body Suit, designed for the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of the UNSC. He apparently modified it with an energy shield generator to protect himself in combat.), and was engineered to augment the SPARTANs further than possible. They allow them to lift chainguns, and the shield generators prevent them from being damaged-but only for a short while. Snake: (Either conversation) So he's wearing armor that has shielding. Interesting. Otacon: Don't forget that he's a supersoldier too. He is very dangerous, although he does not have nanotech. Snake: I'll make this guy's armor crack open. Kratos' Tips from Gaia Gaia: This SPARTAN-984 appears to be wearing experimental armor. Though it may be the armor that gives him his power, it may also be something else that is a part of him. Either way, he has an impressive variety of weapons and moves, Kratos. But he isn't invincible. He has a weak point. Find it and you will be able to defeat him, Ghost of Sparta. 984's Intelligence 984: Wait a second... this guy looks familiar, he's exactly like me! Jacobs: What in the hell? You're fighting yourself? That's impossible! 984: He could be an impostor... besides, in this tournament, you never know who you'll be fighting or where they'll be coming from. Jacobs: Alright then. Remember, you're exactly the same as him, and he has the same chinks in his armor that you do. You should be able to whip this guy no problem. 984: Provided he doesn't whip me first... remember, he's the same as me, he could be listening to this. Finishing Moves Finishing Move 1-If done correctly, 984 leaps onto the opponent, slices their back with an Energy Sword, and then fires a Silenced SMG clip into it. Finishing Move 2-If done correctly, 984 will pick up the opponent and throw them into the air, then kick them and curb stomp them. Zorm Final Form-If done correctly, a cutscene will appear in which 984 will be killed by Zorm, but will suddenly be revived by the characters and gain white Recon armor with a jetpack with metal wings. He will then charge his shields and fly into Zorm, busting through him, before taking out dual Energy Swords and dicing him. Zorm taunts 984, and then his fist turns red and enlargens, and he winds up and throws a catastrophic punch that makes a huge explosion. 984 then lands on the ground with one hand parkour-style, while Zorm falls in the background. Character Quest Ending 984 walks up to the revived Tartarus (boss character only), now downed, and takes out his Automag. The screen changes to a Tartarus-eye view as 984 then says, "This is for all the dead humans that you and the rest of your evil Covenant killed." The screen instantly turns black and a single gunshot is heard. Narration is heard from the character. I never thought I'd have to come here to defeat evildoers. It never crossed my mind. But I have decided to retire here. Because, after all that fighting, all that misinterpretations, I think the people here will get to know me pretty well if I stick with them long enough. *Shows scene with 984 relaxing on a hillside with Mario.* 984: And that's why I came here. Now, I heard you were a plumber?